


Never Had a Dream Come True

by J-Bfan (Mysterie)



Series: Surrounding Shadows [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Death, Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a songfic, inspired by the song "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7. I do not own the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Everybody has something, they had to leave behind_ _  
_

This song was right. He'd heard similar over his many centuries, but on this day, the anniversary... He'd come alone to sing it. Just as he had every year since it had happened... To honor his memory in a way few knew of. Only a select handful knew of the secret love that Jamie had throughout his young life. A tragedy had taken him too soon from his family and loved ones... 


	2. Chapter 2

_One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time_

 

He'd not even been able to finish filling out those forms he'd gotten so that he and Jack could adopt a child to raise for their very own. Now it was too late, Jack couldn't finish what Jamie had started... He couldn't be seen by most adults after all... Even if he could have been, how could he do the thing he'd dreamed of doing with Jamie without him... ?


	3. Chapter 3

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been..._

 

They would have been happy... Jack had even found a spell to ensure that Jamie could become immortal if he choose... There was also a spell he'd come across that would have allowed him to be with Jamie and die with the mortal, the choice was supposed to have been Jack's gift to the would-be-18 year old but now... 


	4. Chapter 4

_All this I know, but_ _still I can't find ways to let you go..._

 

He would never forget the boy, it was hard to imagine that it had really been 20 years already. Jamie'd already had a steady job when he'd been 16 and he'd planned to go to college... until Jack had brought up one evening in a "fight" how he couldn't give Jamie all the things a mortal could, including children and Jamie had said then and there that they'd adopt.


	5. Chapter 5

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

 

There were no truer words there. Jamie was his first believer, his first real friend and later in life he'd become his first love and lover... The teen had proved irresistible and incorrigible in being put off by the other Guardians in his pursuit of Jack. Jack had been scared of the future and what would likely be, but Jamie had been undaunted; had insisted they'd find a way... and they had... If only he'd gotten there sooner... 


	6. Chapter 6

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby..._

 

Jack had tried everything to distract himself after that day. A couple of years ago he'd even tried letting other spirits "date" him but those relationships had been short lived when it came to dealing with anything that had to do with Jamie; none of them understood how he could love a mortal for so long and how he couldn't just let go... 


	7. Chapter 7

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

 

He never did think to tell Jamie 'I love you' as often as he probably should have... Sure it was something he'd said a few times but looking back... He wished he would have said it every time he'd seen the teen... said it every time he'd had to leave... every time he'd held the younger man in his arms... with every breath he'd taken in every moment that they had spent together... He had believers because of Jamie... He owed everything he had to the boy and that was why he came back year after year... Why he had spent even summer months following around Sophie who was now too old to believe... but she still did in memory of her bother and sometimes they would talk but less and less they would meet here of all places. Sophie didn't always come on the exact date, but Jack always had and he was certain he always would. It hurt less and less every year... even though this song always brought fresh tears and memories of a life he'd had and likely would never know...


	8. Chapter 8

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind..._

 

How could it be so much time had passed? How had the world moved on without the bright light that had been Jamie Bennett? It seemed like only yesterday to him that he'd stood proud on his pond, Jamie giving him an encouraging smile and a nod as he officially took the oath to become a Guardian... That he'd held Jamie close as the teen had wept through his confession of how he'd felt about Jack and then their first kiss when Jack had confessed his own and the struggle it had been to keep it a secret... That Jamie had said they'd adopt a child and promised that he'd never stop believing in Jack and neither would their kid... How could he possibly think he could ever truly move on without Jamie? How had anyone expected him to? 


	9. Chapter 9

_There's no use looking back and wondering_

_How it should be now or might have been_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go..._

 

Tears streamed down his face, slowly at first; freezing and falling but as they came faster there was no time for them to freeze until they'd made it off his chin. He would always wonder what might have been... There was not point for him to daydream about it since all it did was bring back bitter-sweet memories of days gone by but it also was sometimes the only thing that kept him going... that made him continue bringing snow days to the children of the world and if his smile was forced at times... No one ever said anything.


	10. Chapter 10

_I never had a dream come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

 

Would anyone but Jack remember how Jamie had changed their lives? How that, without him on that fateful night the children of the world and the Guardians would be lost in the ever waking nightmare that was Pitch Black? Jamie had been his first believer, had been the strongest believer in the world... When everyone else had stopped believing, he had continued on. He had been something so special... an unsung hero as it were.


	11. Chapter 11

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

 

Who was anyone fooling? Jack would never have a friend... never love anyone again... like he had Jamie. His vision blurred from the many tears, but like years before he continued on, even if his voce began to waver a little... There was no one here to judge and even if Jamie could hear him from wherever Death had taken him... well... he knew the boy wouldn't ever judge him for this.


	12. Chapter 12

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be..._

 

He never had and now he never would have the chance. Why was the world so cruel?! Why hadn't Manny done for Jamie what he'd done 300 years before for Jack? It was a question he'd asked over and over in the passing years and much as before, when he didn't know his purpose or past, the moon was ever silent.


	13. Chapter 13

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head..._

_Yes you will_

_Say you will_

_You know you will oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I'll never forget..._

 

He'd forgotten his past life, wasn't even sure what the name of his sister had been when he'd been alive nor did he remember the faces of his parents... his best friend or if he'd even had a best friend then but he knew that no matter what happened... That even if his memory was wiped he could never forget Jamie. The boy would always be in his heart... The boy WAS his heart and trying to move on was the hardest thing he'd ever tried to do in all his existence... 


	14. Chapter 14

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try_

_I just can't say good bye_

_No no no no..._

 

Everyone had assumed he would get together with Tooth after he'd become a Guardian, but the head fairy was really only interested in his teeth - much like her fairies - and he really wasn't much for feathers... It had surprised everyone, even Jack himself, when he'd realized his first love was also his first believer... They had been supportive, but each of the Guardians had also warned him about the risks of loving a mortal. Jack hadn't cared one bit, all he knew was that he was in love with a boy too young to love him back and he'd sworn to the others he'd keep it a secret until Jamie was old enough and he'd kept his word... Especially as the boy had confessed first. No matter what he did, Jack couldn't really accept anyone else in his heart as he had Jamie; it felt wrong to try and though he knew Jamie would want him to be himself and be happy... He just couldn't... 


	15. Chapter 15

_I've_ never  _had a_ dream _come true_

_'Til the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby..._

 

His voice began failing miserably now and it was all he could do to choke the words out brokenly now. He always did have trouble ending the song because the further he got into the lyrics the more he remembered... The more he remembered the more it hurt and the more it hurt the harder it was to sing... 


	16. Chapter 16

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to..._

_A part of me will always be..._

_A part of me will always be..._

_With you..._

 

As the last note died Jack fell to his knees before the headstone, shaking with sobs now as the pain washed over him. It wasn't the crippling pain it had been that first year... or the second... or even the third... He was managing... Getting better, slowly... He would always miss Jamie, but with the passing years - though he hated to admit it - Jack was feeling the pain ease with time. He would never forget Jamie, but he would live on as his believer would have wanted him to. He still didn't think that what he did could be calling living really because he was just not the same without Jamie. It felt like forever and yet no time at all that he'd spent himself; he was exhausted, but he pressed one hand to the smooth marble, his frost etching the stone with its patterns that would melt and fade in the warm weather... It was the best he was allowed to do on this autumn's day, before winter could truly come again. In his heart it was always winter and there Jamie Bennett would always be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I had to get a tissue after I wrote this last part.


End file.
